Smash Brothers and Friends!
by Sachigo
Summary: The Smash Brothers live in a world intertwined with others. When all of their friends come over, the Smash Castle is suddenly trapped in danger! Will they save everyone?
1. Character List

_Hello!_  
_This is Sachigo! I own none of these characters (Except...Maybe the DragonQuesters, but your allowed to make you own party...So does it count?). Anyways, I'm hoping people can review! This is just the character outline, so you know which characters will appear in my first story (well, mostly appear)._

**Smash Bros Main Characters:**

Ike - The mercenary of Crimea. He is very strong and head fast, but can be a bit dense sometimes. He likes Sky, the eldest Zelda sister.

Marth - Prince of Altea. He's smart and precise. He can sew really well (in milliseconds if pushed to it) and likes Princess Peach.

Toon Link - The troublemaker and brains. He is very smart and invents things. Likes a doll called Marionette and has given up on Tetra.

Link - Hyrulean savior. He's smart like Marth, but is a little more on the insensible side. He likes Zelda, but she acts coldly to him.

Pit - The newest and naive member of the quintet of boys. He's kind and a bit timid, but is loyal to the boys. Everyone calls him the Nuisance.

Zelda - The leader of Smash Castle and level-headed. She rules with an iron fist, but is not all that mean. Secretly likes Link, but doesn't show it.

Peach - The sweetest one of the girls. She is kind and caring, and taught Marth his sewing skills. Likes Marth back, and they know it.

Samus - The toughest and cruelest of the girls. She takes no-nonsense and absolutely hates Toon Link. Everyone thinks she's too scary to be liked by anyone.

**Dragon Quest XI Characters:**

Regan - The leader of all of the DragonQuesters. She's feisty and brash, but can be calm and sensible when needed. Likes Yurick, but has never told anyone.

Alex - The second in command of the DragonQuesters. He's calm and smart, and is very skilled with a bow. Doesn't really like anyone.

Arcane - The warrior of the group. Is tough, but has a kind side as well. Likes Albion, but never wants to admit it.

Albion - A timid Mage. Apparently has 99 lives, but now has 80. Shy and timid, but really likes Arcane.

Maverick - A martial artist. Can seem weird and obnoxious, but is loyal and good at heart. Likes Regan, but knows she likes Yurick.

Nicole - A powerful sage. She is calm and straightforward, but can also be hotheaded. Like Alex, she doesn't really like anyone.

Caleb - A strong martial artist. He's like a brother to Maverick, and the two always stick together. Doesn't really like anyone either.

Harmony - A sweet priest. She's very kind and nurturing, and is supposed to be Regan's sister. She's the calmer side, and doesn't really like anyone.

**Pokemon Characters:**

Dawn - A Pokemon trainer from the Johto region. Looks like the default girl trainer in HeartGold. Has a Quilava named Curry, an Onix named Rocky, a Eevee named Even, a Vulpix named Fira (Not really), a Pikachu named Shocks (Not Really), and a Slowking named King.

Lyra - A Pokemon trainer from the Sinnoh region. Looks like the default girl trainer in Diamond. Has a Infernape, Leafeon, Dialga, Torterra, Areodactyl, and Feraligator.

**Last Story Characters: **

Zael - The strong and kind leader of the band of mercenaries. He's quite calm and efficient, but also has a sweet side to him. Loves Calista.

Calista - The headstrong girl. Wants to see the world for what it is. She's also polite and kind to others as well. Loves Zael.

Dagran - The ambitious and somewhat pushy mercenary. He knows what he wants, and tries to get it. But he can be a brother to Zael.

Lowell - The happy-go-lucky and ladies man. He's quite calm and serious when he needs to be, but is also funny and sarcastic at other times. Likes Syrenne.

Syrenne - A girl who probably drinks to much. She's loyal and likes to protect her friends, but once she starts drinking, you'd better watch out. Likes Lowell.

Mirania - The quiet and respectful one. She's calm and collected, but loves to eat many different things. She has a tiny crush on Yurick, but thinks of him mostly as a good friend.

Yurick - A fire mage. He's good with magic, but can be timid around Haunted Mansions. He's usually confident, but if someone's angry and attacking, he falters. Doesn't really like anyone.

**Tales of Symphonia Characters:**

Lloyd - The unofficial leader of the Symphonia crew. He can be hotheaded and a little dense sometimes. Likes Colette.

Colette - The quiet chosen of Sylvarant. She currently can't talk, and uses people's hands to communicate her thoughts. Likes Lloyd.

Raine - The intellectual one of the group. Is well studied and loves ruins. Her brother is Genis, and she always smacks him. Doesn't like anyone, but supposedly has a secret crush.

Genis - Raine's younger brother and skilled in the magic arts. He's also pretty smart, but childish as well. He likes Presea.

Presea - A young girl that looks 13, but is meant to be 26. The exesphere caused her to lose her humanity. She's strong, and likes Genis.

Kratos - The mercenary helping Lloyd and his group. He's strong and knows a lot about how to fight. He can also use magic. Doesn't like anyone.

Sheena - The ninja and assassin of the group. She's from Tethe'alla, along with Presea, Regal, and Zelos. She doesn't like anyone.

Regal - A strong man, but never uses his hands to fight. He uses kicks to beat people. It cool and calm, and people think he has a crush on Raine.

Zelos - The chosen of Thethe'alla. He's quite the looker, and always wants Sheena to notice him. Zelos is also quite brash, but helpful. Likes Sheena.

**Zelda Characters:**

Sky - The eldest Zelda sister and from Skyward Sword. She has her own flying bird, and is quite kind and compassionate. Likes Ike.

Ocarina - The tough and rude third oldest Zelda sister. Zelda from Twilight Princess is older than her, and it drives her crazy. She hates everyone and everything, but can be helpful if people are in danger. From Ocarina of Time (Older version).

Tetra - The ruthless pirate of WindWaker. She's quite calm and smart when she's in a good mood, and mean when in a bad one. Likes Toon Link, but never admits it.

Red - One of the Four Swords Toon Links. He's shy and always happy, but gets scared of Blue if they're fighting with one another.

Blue - The hotheaded member of the Four Sword Group. He's usually mean and tough to Red, but it's only because he thinks Red should be more independent.

Vio - The intellectual member of the Four Sword Group. He usually reads and gains knowledge, and looks up to Toon Link in Smash castle because of how knowledgeable he is.

Green - The leader of the Four Sword Group. He's cool and determined, but has a hard time controlling his group. Even so, the group gets along just fine.

Spirit - The Toon Link from Spirit Tracks. He's shy, and doesn't talk much, but is known for his exceptional playing on his Spirit Flute.

Phantom - The Toon Link from Phantom Hourglass. He's adventurous, but prefers also to stay in Zelda Castle. Both him and Spirit have the ability to summon phantoms.


	2. Normality

_Hello! Are you guys ready to get the story started?_

_I know I am! :) _

**Chapter 1:**

It was like any normal day in the Smash Castle. Toon Link rang the wake up bell, and everyone got up. Ike and Marth sat up groggily in their beds.

"It's already morning…?" Ike grumbled. Math quickly got up and put his normal armor on.

"Yes Ike. So maybe you should get dressed." Ike grumbled something again under his breath, but finally got on clothes.

"What day is it today?" Marth asked. Ike's expression suddenly became happy.

"Noodle Day!" Marth and Ike both ran out of the room in excitement.

Kirby cooked Ramen and Udon noodles for the Smashers. Today was noodle day. Everyone loved noodle days because all you ate for the entire day was noodles. No one was ever tired of noodles for some reason.

Ike and Marth entered the Great Hall where the dining table was. The Hall was massive. You could fit a giant cruise ship in the Hall and still have room! Ike went to sit down next to Toon Link and Link. Marth follows him, and sits down near Ness and Lucas, who were zapping each other using Pikachu and Pichu (The two boys were fond of the Pokemon, and took care of them).

"Man… I can't wait for Ramen!" Toon Link stated. Link shook his head.

"Udon is better," he argued. Ike nodded his head and agreed. Marth got mad.

"No, Ramen." They started arguing, and soon, all the Smashers were into the argument. A dark hair girl at the end of table stood up. She was shaking with anger.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. The blonde next to her, Peach, jumped.

"Zelda!" she scolded, "That's no way to talk!" Zelda sat down with her eyebrows twitching.

"But they're being annoying!" Samus walked up.

"I agree. They're annoying on noodle day. We should threaten to take it away." At the thought of noodle day being gone, everyone shut up.

"Well, that solved problems."

After breakfast, Toon Link, Pit, Marth, Link, and Ike all sat around in Ike and Marth's bedroom.

"I'm bored," Ike stated. The boys all sighed. This always happened. Ike would complain he was bored, then something strange or weird would happen.

"Ike, what would you like to do?" Marth asked. Pit just sighed.

"No point asking him, he never knows…" he stated sadly. The boys pondered what they would do, until a portal appeared above their head.


	3. DragonQuesters

_Hi again! It's Sachigo! _

_Well I thought a lot about how to describe my brother and I's DragonQuest Parties._

_They're awesome really. But this is the second chapter, so please review and tell me if I should write more or less! Oh... and the next chapter will probably be filled with fighting... (or the chapter after that)._

_We'll see... :) _

_I do not own any characters from any of the games except maybe the ideas and concepts of the DragonQuesters. (I still don't know how to think of them...) _

**Chapter 2:**

A girl dropped down first. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and she wore a bright and colorful dress. Everyone immediately backed away, as an armored girl dropped down next. Her short purple hair fell onto the first girl.

"Arcane!" she sputtered out, "Get off me!" The warrior carefully rolled off the other girl and sat down.

"Sorry Regan…" she mumbled under her breath. Regan smiled, only to have a blonde boy in robes fall on her next.

"ALBION!" she screamed in fury. The blonde quickly scrambled off. His hair was spiky, but his blue eyes were set hard. Only, they were always widened in fear.

"S-Sorry…Sorry…Sorry!" he said as he blocked his face from any punches. Regan just sighed quietly. Finally, a blue haired boy dropped down. He landed on his feet next to Regan and helped her up.

"Thanks Maverick!" she smiled. The martial artist nodded, and just walked off.

The group of boys sighed. It was only Regan's group of DragonQuesters. While that was better than other people, Regan was known to be cruel and merciless if angered. Her temper was quite hotheaded, and not many people actually wanted to stand up against her.

"Hello Toon Link, Marth, Ike, Link, and Pit!" she grinned. Even her grin seemed sinister, as the boys just said small his back.

"Aw… I was hoping we were crashing some party!" Regan sighed in frustration. Arcane nodded.

"Spoiling parties is pretty fun." Albion timidly shook his head to agree and Maverick sighed.

"Can Alex's group come too?" he asked. His buddy, Caleb, was also a martial artist and part of Alex's group of DragonQuesters.

That's when another portal opened up. As if on cue, another four kids dropped from the sky. The blonde martial artist was Caleb, Maverick's friend. The girl with short, brown hair was supposedly Regan's sister, and was Harmony. The girl with wavy blonde hair was a mage, and came from a well-known family in the DragonQuest world. Her name was Nicole, and she was Albion's sister. The two came from a magical family, and were skilled in spell craft. The last blue-haired boy was Alex, and he was a skilled ranger. He could shoot anything spot on with his bow.

Regan greeted Alex.

"Fancy meeting you here. Same idea?" she asked.

"Yup!" he nodded back with enthusiasm. Ike stood up.

"Sorry, but there's no party. But I guess that would be something to do…" he thought. Marth and the rest of the group shook their heads.

"Too late to. It's already almost dinner. We spent the entire time thinking of something to do," Pit stated. Ike smiled.

"At least it's almost dinner!"


	4. Dinner's Wrath

_All right! Sorry this took me longer!_

_Owen96 gave me good feedback, so I'm glad that I could make my chapter longer!_

_Don't worry Owen (am I allowed to call you that?), I will put the Ice Climbers in some more...The next chapter will still be fighting anyways!_

_Stay tuned and please review! :) _

**Chapter 3:**

The Smashers went back to the great hall, where most of the others were seated. As it was noodle day, they also had noodles for dinner.

Marth ended up sitting near the Ice Climbers instead of Ness and Lucas. The two PSI boys were nowhere to me found.

"Hey Ice Climbers!" Toon Link yelled from his position. They sat up and looked at him. Nana had a questioning stare and Popo just looked upset that their game of Rock, Paper, Scissors was interrupted.

"What?" Nana asked sweetly. Toon Link sighed.

"Do you know where Ness and Lucas are?" he asked. Ness and Lucas were Toon Link's best friends in the castle.

"No clue!" Popo yelled back. They then continued their game of Rock, Paper, Scissors and Toon Link sighed.

"Well that got us no where."

Kirby served up noodle bowls to the Smashers. Half liked Ramen and Half liked Udon. Unfortunately, this usually caused a war. But they saved the war for dessert, the best time to fully obliterate the person who didn't agree with you.

Everyone ate in silence, and Zelda was relatively happy. She was glad she didn't have to scold them while they ate dinner. But she knew dessert was going to be a lousy one tonight, and she certainly wasn't looking forward to it.

As soon as everyone finished their noodles, the pie was served. Pies of all different shapes and sizes, flavors and crusts. Kirby smiled as he passed them out, keeping the hidden giant pie a secret from everyone. It'll be his payback for having to make all the meals.

Luigi looked at his pie longingly. His hands twitched in his lap. Zelda knew it was only moments before Luigi did something irrational…

And that's when the pie flew towards Ike. Ike, not thinking about the pie, got hit full force. Pie covered his face, and dripped down. He growled inwardly, while wiping off the pie. That's when he drew his sword, and charged. Luigi cowered, and started to run.

Pies flew across the table. Ness and Lucas watched from the chandelier. The laughed while raining down PK fires. Many took cover under the table, which soon lit on fire. Zelda sighed, and grabbed her light arrows. Raising her bow, she shot anyone in sight that annoyed her.

Meanwhile, the DragonQuesters fought amongst themselves. Well, Regan was chasing the others around. She was upset because Albion decided to throw a pie at her.

That was the biggest mistake he ever made.

So the DragonQuesters ran for their life.

All this time, Ike had finally beat Luigi up. It didn't look pretty at all. And everyone was pretty much settling down. Until the paintball guns came out.

Toon Link grabbed his guns and handed them to Marth, Pit, Link, and Ike. They then fired at Regan and the DragonQuesters. They thought they were safe.

Big mistake.

Regan turned on them. The other DragonQuesters followed suit, even Alex's group. Regan was the unofficial leader of the DragonQuesters, and they all respected her. So if she wasn't mad at them, they were totally backing her up to get on her good side.

Ike immediately drew his sword. Toon Link cowered behind, still shooting paintballs. Link and Marth were backing Ike up, and Pit flew around with a paintball gun. While the paint rained down on Regan and everyone else, Ike flew at Regan. Her reaction time was swift though, and she blocked the blow without a moments hesitation. She then duck under his next one and quickly stabbed at him. Ike reeled back, but knocked Regan off her feet.

Regan lay on the ground with Ike's foot on her chest. She watched as his sword raised up, aiming to take her out with a single blow. She closed her eyes and waited. Nothing happened though.

When she opened them, she found that Ike was on fire. He ran around the room like a maniac, trying to put it out. Regan looked for who had helped her. In the corner of the room was a silver haired mage, tall but not that tall, handsome (save for the eyepatch).

It was Yurick.

Regan's heart stopped. She had a soft spot for the mage, but could never tell him. She quickly stood up and looked his direction. He smiled, and gave a thumbs up sign. Regan just nodded, her face beet red. Ike finally put the fire out.

"When'd the Last Story characters get here?!" he yelled. Zelda sighed.

"Let's just say I was planning to host a 'sleepover' for everyone. Tales of Symphonia and Zelda characters will be here shortly. And then the great hall will be ruined again…" she sighed upset. Peach just hid underneath the charred table.

Samus was beating up Captain Falcon. He apparently had said something rude to her, but no one knew it. After finishing him off, she walked over to Zelda.

"How much is this going to cost us?" she asked.

"I have no idea."

The Tales of Symphonia characters stood at the doorway. They could hear screams and shouts from inside.

"Are we going in?" Lloyd asked the group. Half shook their heads, and half looked eager. Presea, Genis, and Sheena wanted in. Raine, Zelos, Kratos, and Regal shook their heads no. With the group divided (Lloyd wanting to go in himself) they knocked the door tentatively. At first, no one answered. Raine sighed.

"They must not be able to hear us…" she mumbled.

That's when the Zelda Castle characters came over. Blue looked at the wooden doors.

"Did you guys even knock?" he asked suspiciously. They nodded, but then Blue pushed them out of the way.

"Well you didn't knock hard enough!" he yelled as she brought out his hammer. He took a big swing at the door, and it completely fell off its hinges. Blue admired his work proudly. The Tales of Symphonia Characters however, were completely shocked.

"That's how you do it!"


	5. Fighting Till the end?

_Oh this chapter was fun to write._

_Lot's of action for sure, and Owen's Ice Climbers got a good part as well..._

_Such troublemakers! :) _

_Anyways, enjoy! (I don't own any characters...Except maybe the DragonQuesters...)_

**Chapter 4:**

When the Zelda group entered the great hall, they were met by a chaotic sight. Everyone was yelling and screaming and pies and paint were everywhere. Blue immediately charged in, and saw the Ice Climbers.

"Hey!" he stopped. He looked at the two hammers they held in their hands.

"Want to join me?" Nana smiled and Popo grinned devilishly.

"Yeah!" With that, the three hammer wielders ran around crushing people's toes. Sky sighed, knowing Blue would teach them bad habits. She then looked around for Ike, wondering where he was.

That's when she finally found him, backing Yurick into a corner.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me!" he cried out, getting ever closer to the wall. He waved his dagger in front of him, trying to fend the Cremean mercenary off. Ike just got closer and closer. Regan, sensing Yurick in danger, jumped behind Ike and stabbed him in the butt.

That directed the attention on her.

He roared in fury and quickly brought his sword down on her. As the attack hit, she was sent flying across the room. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she lay on the ground, unconscious. Yurick quickly scrambled away at this point, and was out of harms way.

Sky walked up to Ike.

"Hi Ike!" she smiled, pretending she didn't see him crush Regan.

"Hi Sky…" his voice became softer. He had a really big soft spot for Sky, and wouldn't fight in front of her. The two talked for awhile, ignoring the chaos around them. That's when the Ice Climbers ran up to Ike and hit his foot with their hammers.

Hard.

Ike screamed bloody murder. Sky gasped at the Ice Climbers actions. Blue stood a couple feet away, laughing his head off.

"Oh yeah!" he cheered them on and gave them hi fives when they came back.

Ike was now seething with anger. He was about ready to stomp them until Sky gave him a light touch on the shoulder. He instantly cooled off, and was very happy.

Marth watched them, then smiled devilishly.

"Marshmallow time… Here we come!" He sneaked over to where they were standing, and handed Ike the white puffy candy. Ike looked at it, and wondered where it had come from, but was happy with a marshmallow. Only the Smashers really knew what happened when he ate it.

The Tales characters just walked in when…

"MARSHMALLOWS!" Ike screamed. He ran around, trying to look for more of the delicious treats. That really set everyone off. He carried his sword and swung it when people didn't have any. Marth laughed behind a chair and Link looked at him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he yelled at Marth. Marth drew his sword. Link, taking this as a sign to fight with him, also drew his.

"You're going down. I was only having fun and you ruined it!" Marth was upset. And he never gets upset.

Meanwhile, the Tales characters…

Lloyd looked at the enraged Ike.

"Oh snap…" he muttered under his breath. Sheena almost fainted. Zelos quickly caught her, and fanned her. When she realized it was Zelos, she quickly whipped around and smacked him. Raine sighed.

"Why'd we agree to come?" she asked Genis. Genis watched the destruction.

"Because the Smashers are good at this!" he cried happily. Presea nodded cheerily, and drew her axe.

That's when Ike came charging at the group. Presea pushed Genis out of the way as she blocked a blow from Ike's sword. Her arms were shaking, but she had managed to stop him before any damage could be done to the rest. Ike immediately began taking away, Presea blocking everything. Genis got a defensive look to his eye, and started chanting under his breath. A dark circle appeared under him, and he finished chanting.

"INDIGNATION!" he screamed as he let loose a lighting bolt. Ike was zapped, and fell over twitching.

At this point, Regan was still out cold, and Yurick had inched near her. He poked her cautiously, testing to see if she was awake. She moved a bit, but didn't seem to be getting up. A groan escaped her mouth, and she opened her eyes a bit. When she saw Yurick's blurry form watching over her, she immediately tried sitting up. This caused much pain in her head and body, so she immediately fell back.

Yurick caught her before she hit the ground. He felt bad, considering she saved him from a raging Ike. He gently lifted her up, and walked to the infirmary with her. Ivysaur would know how to heal her.

Mirania watched Yurick take Regan away. She felt a deep envy within her, but she pushed it away briskly. Why would she be so concerned? Her and Yurick were good friends. Regan was just a DragonQuester. But as she watched them leave, that envy turned into sorrow.

Zelda looked around. Everyone was starting to settle down, and she was ready to call it a night herself. Not to mention that the entire great hall would need to be rebuilt and paid for. She sighed, but watched everyone quietly return to bed. Wasn't that a fun night?


	6. After Dinner

_Yay! This Chapter was cute when Regan was in the Infirmary. _

_Normally I wouldn't make Yurick this kind, but he was saved by Regan._

_And next chapter is going to be rough for the characters! _

**Chapter 5:**

Regan moaned. Where was she? Why did every part of her body hurt all over? When she opened her eyes, she saw Ivysaur talking with someone. Who was that? As she focused on the person, her face grew red.

"Yurick…?" she said softly, still not feeling well. The mercenary turned his head in response to his name. When he saw Regan was finally awake, he walked over.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"My head hurts and I'm tired and sore and everything else is just horrible…" she muttered under her breath. Ivysaur quickly got some aspirin, and gave a tablet to her.

"Ivy…Saur…" he spoke to Yurick. Ness popped in.

"Translation: She's not going to get better any time soon," he then left the room after that. Yurick pondered it, and decided he'd stay until Regan got better.

Meanwhile…

Ike had finally gotten over being electrocuted. He sat up groggily and looked around the great hall. The table was charred to ashes, and the few chairs that survived the fire were either crushed or covered in paint. Broken bits of glass littered the great hall, and the chandelier was officially broken again.

"Well that was a doozy…" he sighed. Marth poked him in the back.

"Hiya! I beat Link!" he smiled. He always was nicest when he won a sword fight. He could never beat Ike though.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Link barged over. He had many cuts and bruises, but he seemed pretty much fine. Marth turned away from him and stuck out his tongue.

"You asked for it!" before they could start another battle, Ike drew his sword and smacked them both to opposite sides of the room.

"You two are behaving like children…" he muttered. Pit flew down and sighed as well.

"The worse part is, I can't find Toon Link!" he said. Ike, Marth, and Link wore shocked expressions. Toon Link missing meant he was up to no good.

"Let's look for him."

The boys decided to try his room first. When no one answered the door and no weapons came out at them (Toon Link rigged his room with many traps and weapons to keep people out) they decided to check the secret compartments in the ceiling.

The ceiling was special. It had a interconnection of tunnels all around to each room, and only a few people knew about it. Well, everyone considering Toon Link disappeared into it a lot. the boys started off in Ike and Marth's room, just to be extra careful. They gently lifted up the board in the ceiling that was loose, and climbed into the tunnels. When everyone had made it through, they put the board back in.

"Right, let's try the secret room," Ike murmured quietly. The boys nodded their head, and quickly shuffled to the secret room.

It was a fairly big room, blocked off by a giant boulder. Inside were numerous things, all concerning with capturing someone then torturing them. It was the five boys' favorite place to hide and torture unfortunate victims. Zelda only liked it because she could practice with her light arrows.

Ike moved away the boulder and peered in. He saw Toon Link, but he wasn't alone. A girl, with blonde hair and a red headband with a bow was with him. Her red dress was beautiful, and she wore white tights with black flats. This was Marionette, a doll that lived in the DragonQuest world. Ike wondered why she was here, and why Toon Link was talking to her. Marth peered from behind him.

"Marionette…?" he whispered under his breath.

The group watched, as Toon Link hugged the doll tightly. He then grabbed her, and was heading towards the entranceway. There was only one way in and one way out. And Ike's group (save for Toon Link) was standing right in front of it.

"Go!" Ike whispered harshly. The boys scrambled in different directions from the secret room and all managed to get back to Ike and Marth's room. They were gasping and out of breath.

Meanwhile…

Zael looked around the Last Story character's room. He wondered where Yurick had gone. He'd been away for quite some time, and Zael hadn't seen him since the dinner. Mirania walked up to Zael.

"What's with the sad eyes?" she asked. Her face was blank, even though she knew what Zael was going to say.

"I'm worried about Yurick. Have you seen him?" he asked. Mirania's eyes showed sorrow, but then she quickly replied with a no and walked off. Calista watched Zael as he started after her, then stopped.

"Zael…Mirania needs some time alone…" she quietly said. Zael nodded his head, knowing that Calista knew best.

Dagran sat in the corner. An evil grin suddenly stretched across his face. He was close to releasing the monster that Taboo had told him to, and it was going to be tonight. And the Last Story characters were going to be the first victims.

Yurick sat in the infirmary. Regan had fallen asleep again, but she seemed restless. Her body twitched and convulsed, no doubt in pain and agony. Ike's strength was nothing to be fooled with, and Regan was probably going to be in pain for a while. Yurick sighed inwardly, still feeling bad that she took the hit for him.

Ivysaur walked up to the mercenary. He tapped him on the shoulder with a vine. Yurick turned to the green dinosaur Pokemon. He didn't understand what Ivysaur said to him next, but he could figure out enough to know that the Pokemon didn't think he had to stay.

"No…I'm going to stay…For her sake…" he muttered. Ivysaur just nodded, and walked off to go get more supplies.


	7. The Spider

_Man this one was fun to write._

_Poor Regan, one problem after the next._

_We'll see what secret she knows..._

**Chapter 6:**

Dagran looked around the Last Story's room. When he confirmed everyone was asleep, he quietly left the room. Before he left though, he grabbed some magic crystals. Magic crystals were used by mages all around in case if magical power was not available in a particular place. Yurick kept an entire stash, and Dagran knew where it was.

When he was outside the room, Dagran looked around for Taboo. The Smash Bros' enemy was bringing a monster that would frighten everyone, and hopefully give them access to bring down many of the main heroes in different games. Dagran found him in no time, and soon he was given a tiny summon portal crystal. The leader of the evil castle then vanished, and left Dagran standing alone.

With an evil glint in his eye, he attached a magic crystal to the summon portal crystal. A bright light filled the hallway, and chittering could be heard.

Zael woke up with a start. Something seemed really off. Soon the rest of the mercenaries were up and wide-eyed, listening to the strange noises coming from the outside hallway. All of them drew weapons, and walked outside.

What they witnessed was not a pretty sight.

A giant spider towered before them. It was almost as big as the great hall, and could barely fit in the hallway. Until it broke the walls down. It then let out a loud hiss, and charged.

"Run!" Zael commanded. All of them started to run, except for Syrenne. She was completely immobilized. Her skin started to turn a dull gray color, and her expression was frozen in place. When Lowell looked back at her, he gasped. She was entirely frozen, and looked like a statue.

No…She was a statue.

But as soon as Lowell looked, he started to turn a grayish color. He was soon a statue as well, and the group could do nothing but keep running from the giant monster.

"Don't look at it!" Zael commanded Mirania and Calista. The girls nodded their heads while they were running.

At this point, most of the castle residents woke up, wondering what the loud noises were. But when they peeked their heads out of their rooms, they froze into lifeless statues. Soon, the castle was littered with them.

The Tales characters heard the commotion, but decided it'd be best to stay in their room. Colette leaned against the wall, and that's when the spider managed to break it. Sensing Colette, it picked her up and ran back after the Last Story characters. In the beast's mouth, she froze into stone. Lloyd screamed Colette, but he could do nothing if he wanted to be a statue as well.

Meanwhile…

Dagran headed to the infirmary. He had one goal in mind, and it was to retrieve Regan. Apparently she knew the location of some secret that they needed to acquire. The secret to the games' worlds. He quickly busted the door open.

Yurick looked up from beside Regan's bed. He looked at Dagran.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Dagran gave no reply, just continued until he stood beside Regan. Yurick quickly stood up.

"Dagran…Why are you here?" he asked again more forcefully. Dagran gave him an evil grin.

"Why should I tell you?" That's when he quickly knocked Yurick back. Yurick hit his head against the wall and was immediately out. Ivysaur jumped in next, but Dagran kicked him out of the way as well. He grabbed Regan, and escaped out of the Infirmary.

Meanwhile…

Ike and the group listened to the commotions outside. Ike drew his sword, and told his friends to be quiet. He went to the ceiling, and peered down the corridor, sure enough, he saw the backend of the Spider. They couldn't let the spider face them, or they'd be turned to stone.

He climbed back down and told the rest of the group.

"WHAT?" Pit screamed. He laughed a bit hysterically, knowing the spider was dangerous. Marth and Link both had widened eyes, and tried to steady their breathing. It was going to be a tough mission, and they needed Toon Link's help.

"Oi!" Toon Link jumped down from the ceiling. He looked around at the shocked faces of his comrades, and asked what had happened. When they pointed at the rear-end of the giant spider, Toon Link just nodded his head.

"Give me five minutes to think of a plan."

Five minutes came and gone. The spider seemed to be preoccupied with something, and hadn't moved at all. That was good for Toon Link's plan. Toon Link readied a Light arrow. He aimed, and shot with deadly accuracy.

The beast shrieked, and fell to the ground with a thud. It then exploded into many bits and pieces. The boys grinned triumphantly, but Dagran managed to escape with Regan


	8. How to Proceed?

_Hey there!_

_I had fun writing this chapter!_

_What will they do now?_

_We'll find out!_

**Chapter 7:**

It was dark. It was cold. Where was she? Regan's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, and realized that she wasn't in the infirmary anymore. Her head still hurt, and she was having trouble thinking. Where was Yurick? Why wasn't he there?

"So you're finally up, sleeping beauty…" Regan tried to pinpoint where the voice came from. Her vision was still a bit fuzzy, and her ears were muffled. But she could hear this voice clearly in her mind. It was as if they were trying to get her to hear but didn't know that she was still dazed.

"We'll make this simple on you…" Regan tried once again to look around, but she just gave up on trying to figure out where she was.

"You need to tell us what the secret of the games' are…" Regan's eyes widened. She remembered the shrine at DragonQuest. The one shrine that gave her the most power in the world. But she never told anyone else about the others at the other worlds. All of them had one, and only one person could obtain the power. And she was able to obtain hers.

"And if you don't tell us…We'll make you…"

Meanwhile…

Yurick opened his eyes. He stood up quickly, and looked around for Regan. Where was she? He frantically searched, until he found Ivysaur underneath a pile of broken bottles. Carefully, he got the Pokemon out of the sharp rubble.

"Ivysaur!" he shook the Pokemon. It fluttered its eyes weakly, and Yurick sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" the Pokemon weakly nodded its head, and Yurick found an oran berry for it to eat. The Pokemon then felt better.

Zael looked at the frozen Syrenne and Lowell, upset with what happened. They were frozen and lifeless, and he didn't know how to set them back. Lloyd was in the same situation, looking at the frozen Colette with sadness and worry.

"No…" he whispered quietly, "No…"

Popo and Nana grasped Zelda tightly. They were scared and upset with what had happened, and didn't understand why people were statues in the hallway. Zelda carefully treaded around, and found Sky. Sky was helping Blue and Red, who were stuck in a web the spider made. She tugged and pulled at the strings, but they weren't coming off.

Zelda pulled out a light arrow, and gently sawed the string loose. She helped the two boys out, and they shakily looked at Green and Vio, who had also been turn to stone.

"Wh-What was that thing?" Blue asked. Red whimpered and was about to cry looking at his two friends.

"I'm going to gather everyone together," Zelda explained to Sky, "We're going to see who made it through and hopefully devise a plan that will help solve the situation."

The call to the great hall was made. Zelda made a list of those who came:

- Zelda (Herself)

- Sky

- Blue and Red

- Spirit and Phantom

- Toon Link, Ike, Marth, Pit, Link

- Lloyd, Sheena, Raine, Genis, Presea, Regal, Kratos, Zelos

- Zael, Calista, Yurick, Mirania

- Ivysaur (Charizard, Squirtle, and their trainer were no where in sight)

- Ice Climbers

- Alex, Caleb, Maverick, Harmony, Nicole, Albion, Arcane

She stopped writing, and pondered the list.

No one said they had seen Regan after the spider charged through, and no one seemed to know where she was. Until she asked Yurick.

"Yurick, do you know the whereabouts of Regan?" Zelda asked. He shook his head a yes and explained what happened in the Infirmary.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Zelda sighed. She could do nothing, until everyone came up with a plan.

When finally asked, Toon Link said to give him another five minutes. Everyone found something to do. The Ice Climbers stuck near Blue, and tried to cheer him up. Red was in a corner, with Spirit and Phantom trying to coax him out of his misery. The Tales characters had no idea what to do, and just argued and fought among themselves.

Presea was beating all…

Ivysaur was being tended to by Yurick and Mirania while Zael and Calista watched them. Ike, Marth, Pit, and Link ran around crazily for no reason, trying to beat each other up. Well, mostly running away from Ike.

Sky sat alone for while, knowing that Zelda had things under control. Sky was the oldest, but Zelda was probably the most mature out of them all. How she loved her sister under any condition.

Alex paced back and forth wearily. Arcane brandished her sword and swung it, trying to cut down an invisible person. Albion chewed on his nails, clearly upset that they didn't have Regan there. Maverick and Caleb were balancing on their poles, and Nicole and Harmony talked with one another.

A screen flashed in the room suddenly, and Dagran's face peered at them all.

"Hello," he said with a smirk. Yurick tensed up, and his hands caught in fire.

"I would love to have you all know that I do have Regan… Right here…" The screen suddenly showed a picture of the poor girl, who seemed to be beaten senseless. She lay on the floor, eyes still open.

"D…Don…'t…c…om…e….fo…r…m…e…" she said hoarsely. Her voice wasn't even working, and she seemed tired.

The DragonQuesters got to their feet. They weren't going to let Regan stay there in his clutches. Zael cursed under his breath, watching Dagran. How could he?

Yurick was tense and mad. How…How…? He slammed his fist into the ground.

"DAGRAN!" he screamed. Dagran laughed.

"Oh if you're all pent up about it, come get her yourself. Before she's worse than before."

The screen shut off.


	9. We have a Plan!

_Things are getting pretty interesting..._

_This power that might help them... I'll get to it!_

_And things are going to get rough for the Smashers and their friends... :)_

_This is Sachigo!_

**Chapter 8:**

Regan watched as her friends faded from sight. She had no idea how she was going to get out and had no idea how she was going to face them. She weakly stood up, only to be shock again. Her screams echoed through the dark room, and she collapsed to the floor again.

"You'll tell us…Or we'll have to make you…" Dagran murmured sinisterly in her ear.

Meanwhile…

The castle was in mayhem. Toon Link and his gang argued about going after Regan or not.

"It could be a trap!" Toon Link insisted.

"But she's an official Smasher…" Ike argued back. (Other characters from different games could become Smashers if they passed some pretty hard tests…But they weren't "official" ones.) Marth agreed with Ike, only because they were good friends. Link took Toon Link's side because they were both smarter. Pit couldn't choose sides, so he sat in between listening to the arguing.

The Tales Characters looked at one another. If Regan had a secret to revive Colette, they were getting her back.

"I say we go," Lloyd muttered. Sheena sighed, but reluctantly agreed. Raine shook her head a no, being just like Toon Link. She thought it was a trap. Kratos had to agree with her, and Regal did as well. Presea took Lloyd's side, and so did Genis. It was an all out argument there, and everyone was getting upset and agitated. The Ice Climbers clung to Blue, knowing he'd find a way out of the arguments.

The only group that wasn't arguing was the Last Story characters. Yurick clenched his fist in anger, his hand had caught fire yet again. Mirania looked at him.

"Is she really that important to you?" she asked quietly. Yurick realized that she was directing the question to him, and he immediately calmed down to think. How did he feel about the young DragonQuester.

Sure she had saved him numerous times… And of course, she liked him. But how did he feel? Did he like her back? Did he feel the need to protect her? He pondered it, then replied to Mirania's question.

"Yes, she's important to me. I have to protect her." Mirania nodded her head. She understood his feelings. They were like Zael's feelings towards the mercenaries. He just wanted to protect her. Zael nodded his head.

"It's official, we're going after Regan." Zelda overheard this, and sighed.

"I can't stop you, but we need a full proof plan… I know where she is based on the picture…" Yurick looked at Zelda for the answer. She hesitated, then finally said, "In Evil Castle…"

The DragonQuesters immediately growled.

"We're getting Regan back!" Alex muttered darkly. Yurick joined with them. Finally, the entire castle was set on retrieving Regan, and finding a cure for the statues in the castle. They finally came up with a plan, thanks to Toon Link's brain.

"Okay, Blue and Red, you're staying with Spirit and Phantom and protecting the Ice Climbers. Ivysaur will also stay here with you guys." The people who's names were called all nodded to show they understood what they were doing.

"Sky, you will travel with me, Ike, Marth, Link, and Pit." Sky nodded, and Ike squeezed her hand in support.

"We'll be the main distraction in the front of the castle, and divert all their attention on us," he cleared his throat a bit, "Meanwhile, the DragonQuesters and Last Story characters will flank the castle, and find another way in from the outside. Everyone clear?" They all nodded their heads.

"Oh and the Tales characters can help with distractions around the castle." The Tales characters rolled their eyes, knowing Toon Link almost forgot them. Zelda nodded.

"I'll be with Toon Link's group. Any questions or concerns?" When no hands were raised, they prepared themselves for the battle ahead.

The groups split up, and Blue watched them leave.

"Are we really going to be okay here alone?" he asked himself. Red was almost in hysterics, but he tried to laugh it off. Spirit and Phantom grabbed their respective items. Spirit grabbed the Spirit Flute, and Phantom grabbed his Hourglass.

"We'll protect the castle with Phantoms, so don't worry," they said.

Little did they know…

Things were going to go seriously wrong…


	10. Are we sure about this?

_Yikes... This one was pretty long._

_But very eventful! Yay! _

_It's pretty cool...And Regan is awesome..._

_So how will things go next chapter? _

_We'll find out..._

**Chapter 9:**

Ike looked at the front of the Evil Castle.

Besides the many primids, koopas, and other creatures, he was sure that his group could take them all out and make it in.

Well, pretty sure.

Toon Link went over the plan again.

Since Ike was strongest, he was going to go in first, and decimate whatever he could, no matter how big or how small it was. Marth would then follow up, doing the final blows on whatever Ike didn't kill. Link and Zelda were going to go in, Link protecting Zelda while she shot light arrows. Pit was going to be the best nuisance ever, and fly around taunting many of the enemies. Toon Link would throw bombs, and Sky would lend healing help if necessary.

With the group situated, they started phase one.

Ike charged with all the strength he had. People were depending on him.

And he wasn't going to let them down.

Enemy after enemy was cut to ribbons from his sword. A primid was cut in half. A goomba was pummeled to the ground. Every enemy in his path soon dissolved into nothing more than specks. Marth cleaned up if enemies weren't completely defeated. He deftly dodged attacks, and parried many attacks. His finesse was perfect, and he was good at defeating enemies behind Ike.

Pit was being the best nuisance. With his arrows and swoop attacks, he was really angering the enemies. He killed them one by one, and wasn't even losing a single breath. Zelda backed him up with shots and Link protected her from the onslaught of enemies.

Toon Link was the very existence of annoying though. The bombs placed killed many enemies, and they were all going down.

The group thought they were doing well, until a giant cannon suddenly appeared on the castle. It set itself up, then target locked.

Marth watched this happen, and pushed Ike out of the way, just before a laser beam shot clear. Marth was caught full blast. He fell to the ground unceremoniously, and lay there not moving.

"MARTH!" Ike screamed. He couldn't get to the fallen prince's body, for the enemies cluttered around the blue haired prince, and marched him inside.

Meanwhile…

The Tales characters were attacking the rear.

It wasn't going too well…

Sheena had summoned both Undine and Sylph, but it had taken all her power to do so. She was exhausted, and couldn't do much else.

Raine tried to heal as much as she could, and Zelos and Kratos backed her up on it as well. With their combined efforts, they were managing to keep the group alive.

Genis had all sorts of spells. Indignation, Eruption, Ground Dasher. He was running out of TP though, and wasn't going to be able to cast spells soon.

Lloyd fought with Regal. They combined attacks and battle strategies. Presea was the tank, and bashed through everything in her way.

Zelos turned and stabbed another primid.

"What is up with all of this? It's driving me nuts!" he cried out. Sheena sliced another one with her cards.

"Yeah, I know right!" Lloyd took another out. It was an endless cycle of hit and turn, hit and turn. Kratos sliced another in half.

"Well we can't let up now, Regan's still in there," Regal said. Presea nodded wearily, and swung her axe in a mighty ark, hitting three at the same time. They vanished into purple fuzz, and Presea breathed heavily.

Soon the enemies stopped coming, and the group thought they had won. They entered the castle, only to be face with Lord Yggdrasil.

"Long time no see…" he scoffed at them. Lloyd sighed dramatically. Regal and Presea were bent over with exhaustion. Sheena stood near Zelos, and both had a determined look set on their faces. Genis walked over to Presea and Raine stood near Kratos.

Everyone was dead tired, and felt like they couldn't battle even if they wanted to.

Meanwhile…

The DragonQuesters had made their way in. They contacted the Last Story characters, and it looked like they had made it in as well. Their plan: retrieve Regan at all costs.

They ventured around silently and stealthily. Alex led the way, with Harmony, Nicole, and Albion in the middle of the group. Arcane and Maverick brought up the rear. Caleb scouted ahead with Alex.

They had made it fairly far, until they heard a somewhat familiar noise. Wing beats.

"Who would that be?" Albion looked around warily. Little did they know, Corvus was trailing them. When Alex finally realized, it was too late. A claw reached out and snatched Arcane. The warrior struggled in his grasp, not being able to pull out her sword.

"Arcane!" everyone screamed. Albion soon got mad, and he thought of the first spell he could manage.

"FRIZZ!" he screamed. The puny fire-ball looked like it would do nothing, until it hit the hand that held Arcane. With a scream, it opened up, and Arcane was dropped to the floor. Corvus was mad. Alex called to his group.

"Maverick, take Albion and Arcane. We'll stay here and hold off Corvus!" Maverick was a little unwilling, but realized that Alex was now the one giving orders. He quickly regrouped with the others, and fled, dragging Arcane with him. Albion kept pace, and they ran.

Alex smiled under his breath. He had never been able to beat Corvus, but that was all right. He was so ready, and his group could handle anything.

"Let's do this."

Meanwhile…

The Last Story characters stumbled on through the dark passageway. It was barely lit, and they couldn't see a thing. They soon came to a room, and it was bright enough that they could make out their surroundings.

In the corner were a set of keys, and another hallway leading to locked doors. They presumed that those were the prison cells. Carefully, they took the keys and looked around. They heard laughter, and a scream in one of the cells farther along. Yurick tensed at this. The screams were probably Regan's, and the laughter Dagran's.

The group neared the cell, and sure enough, Dagran was in there.

"Tell me the secret! Or I'll shoot another one of your friends down!" he murmured quietly. Marth lay limply on the floor in front of where she was strapped to the ceiling.

"Please! Don't hurt them! Leave them alone! They know nothing!" Dagran was about to press the button so Pit would go crashing to the ground, when Yurick blasted the machine with a fire spell. Regan and Dagran both turned their heads to see who interrupted.

Zael stood with Calista and Mirania. Yurick was in front of them all. Regan blushed at the sight of him, but was also embarrassed about him seeing her this weak. Yurick had a no nonsense look on his face, and his dagger was pointed straight at Dagran.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Are you really betraying us?" Dagran just laughed and drew his sword.

"Unfortunately, I have no time to chatter. Plans are being made and I must defeat you here and now." With that, he raced forward quickly, and blasted Zael to the side. He hit the wall with a large crash, and the dull thud that followed signaled he was out. Yurick watched Dagran as he then kicked Calista to the other wall. Regan squirmed against the bindings.

"STOP!" she cried out.

Dagran paid no attention. He then looked at Yurick.

"Bye-Bye…" he murmured as he charged.

It happened in a blur. Mirania jumped in front of Yurick while pushing him out of the way. The sword went straight through her body.

"Agh…" she collapsed. Yurick yelled out.

"MIRANIA!" he screamed. Dagran pulled out his sword.

"Hm…?" he smiled deviously. He then slowly made his way over to Regan, who was still tied to the wall. Yurick stood up shakily.

"Stop…Stop…" he muttered. Dagran cut off Regan's bonds, and she fell to the floor.

"I'm going to kill you all someday…" he smiled with venom in his voice. Regan suddenly shot to her feet.

"Leave…Them…ALONE!" her eyes were glowing a strange white. She deftly took out her blade, and it was tinged with a white light.

"I'm not letting you kill ANYONE! So as long as I'm the DragonQuest World's chosen one!" Dagran smiled.

"So that's the power of the seals in the worlds, then I'm going to test it out…"

And the battle ensued.


	11. The Power Within

_Well another chapter!_

_This one explains a little of how Regan got the power._

_And yes, she gets to use it in this chapter! :) _

**Chapter 10:**

_It was a late night. I was out on a walk with Harmony. It was before the sickness invaded my body, before I became a Celestian. _

_We had found a cave, and I said we should look around. Harmony was a bit concerned, but when I told her that she was good at healing, she finally agreed. _

_We got deeper and deeper, farther and farther. It started to get really cold, and we suddenly came to a big chamber. Stalagmites littered the ground around a shrine. It glowed, and there was a slot for a sword to enter._

_A voice suddenly crashed through my head. _

_"Chosen one…Enter your sword through the shrine…" When I asked if Harmony had heard the voice, she looked at me. _

_"What voice?" she asked. I just continued towards the shrine, figuring that the voice would get mad if I didn't go and enter my sword into the shrine. Harmony yelled at me to tell her what voice, until I drove my sword into that opening._

_The light was dazzling, it made both me and Harmony cover our eyes. Then this light entered my body. It dug into my very bones, engraved itself into my brain, merged itself with my heart. _

_That day, I earned the power of the DragonQuest world. I became the Keeper, or Chosen of the world. _

Yurick looked at the Regan standing before him. Where had all that power come from? Wasn't she just weak a moment ago? How was she standing? He couldn't sit and ponder to much though, because he realized that he had to help Regan in her battle.

He took one last look at Mirania's limp body, and made a promise to thank her afterwards. Yurick then turned, and began casting a spell.

Regan wasn't taking anything lightly. In fact, she was taking blow for blow, but the force that produced itself was enough to make anyone flinch. She wasn't backing down though. Interestingly enough, every blow seemed to drive her farther into the power she had refused to use. She was winning too, and Dagran was struggling to keep up with the pace she had set.

One Meteor from Yurick was all it took for Dagran to officially back down.

"Fine…" Dagran vanished from the room, leaving no trace of where he went. Regan's eyes then stopped glowing as she slowly stumbled towards Yurick. She fell into his arms, and cried.

"Why…? Why hurt all of you…?" she cried. Yurick didn't know what to do, so he hugged her lightly. They stayed like that for a while, and then Regan stood up.

"I have to get you all home…" she murmured. She touched Marth's body, whispered something, and he vanished just as quickly as he had been there. She then did it for the rest of the Last Story Characters.

"I'm going with you through the castle," Yurick stated firmly. Regan nodded.

"I guess there's no turning back now…" she muttered as she stood up.

"We need to get going, the rest of the castle won't be quiet at all…" She headed towards the doorway and looked back one more time.

"Thanks…For coming…" Yurick blushed, and just nodded his head.

Outside, Maverick, Albion, and Arcane were waiting.

"You never told us about that power!" Arcane said shocked. Regan just nodded her head.

"It would've put you all in danger. This power is rare, even though in each world you can obtain it…" Regan trailed off, then started again, "But if the evil character in your game gets it, it could mean destruction for everyone in the world…" she shuddered. Her party just nodded, but then their eyes widened.

"Alex and his group! They're fighting Corvus!" they shouted. Regan's eyes widened, and they quickly ran to find them.

Alex was about ready to quit. No he was quitting and giving up. But he kept hearing Regan's voice in his head.

"Come on Alex! You're a DragonQuester! DragonQuesters never give up!" He kept thinking of her voice, her personality, what they were fighting for.

So he wasn't going to quit to save the voice in his head.

Another swipe from Corvus. Nicole flew against the wall. She lay over and sprawled out like a dead fish. Harmony quickly revived her again, only to have Caleb take the next hardest blow. It was like a cycle. One was dead, then the next, then the next. Harmony was running out of MP, and if she died, there would be no hope.

"Bwahaha! Are you giving up you fools?" Corvus cackled as he reared over Harmony. Harmony held up her staff in front of her wearily. She wasn't good in combat, and was certainly not the best in defensive skills. As soon as Corvus's claw went to attack her, a sharp "NO!" was heard.

In a flash of light, Regan appeared in front of her sister. The power she had held back for so long unleashed again in a fury. She stabbed Corvus's hand, and the monster cried out in pain. Harmony looked at her sister, completely confused.

"R-Regan?" she asked the glowing figure in front of her. The young Minstrel nodded her head, and turned and smiled. Harmony remembered when she was a kid, and that same smile that shown on her face.

Regan turned to face Corvus who had finished his episode of being mad. He charged and lunged, and Regan smiled, her face turning devilish.

"Bring it," she softly whispered under her breath with a smirk. With that, she quickly rushed and cut through the monster's hand. It evaporated, and Corvus screamed in pain. Regan then went, and stabbed him in the chest, and he vanished from sight.

"He's not dead…" she muttered as she dropped back to the ground. The glow faded, and she was left feeling absolutely weak again. Harmony caught her before she fell, tears in her eyes.

"How could you not tell me? How?" she murmured. She hugged Regan close, the tears splashing down on Regan.

"Hush…I was going to tell you when I was better from the sickness, but then…" Harmony just hugged her tighter.

"You…Fool…" Regan smiled, and Harmony did too.

With that the DragonQuesters (and Yurick!) went off to fight the bosses holding the characters up.


	12. Can't seem to Stop Her

_Phew...Lots of action._

_I'm sorry Regan has so much power, I'm going to tone it down in the next few chapters..._

_You'll see how I do it._

_Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter! :) _

**Chapter 11:**

Zelos was fed up with everything. Sheena had been hiding behind him so she could summon Celsius. Man was she taking a long time. He block blow after blow that Yggdrasil threw at him. Presea tried to help get him off of Zelos' case, but it wasn't working.

_It's for Sheena. For the girl that you promised you would always protect… _

He kept trying to be positive, but at this rate, he was probably dead anyways. Lloyd hacked and swung, only to be flung away by a powerful move. Raine stayed clear of the action, but she was losing TP quickly. Presea was also flung away again by Yggdrasil. Genis tried casting another Indignation, but he was out of TP.

Regal was trying his best to combo as much as he could. Unfortunately, he was repeatedly stopped in his tracks by another move that Yggdrasil pulled off. Kratos was trying to heal with Raine, but would sometimes be attacked by Yggdrasil, and have to stop his concentration to survive.

Zelos knew things were going badly, but he wasn't going to lose hope.

"CELSIUS! I CALL ON YOU!" Sheena finally screamed. With that, a young girl with ice white skin and short dark blue hair appeared. She looked very much like a martial artist, and had a sassy attitude. This was Celsius, the summon spirit of Ice.

Within moments, Celsius had rained blows on Yggdrasil. They didn't seem to do a thing though, as he plowed on and Celsius had to leave. Sheena was worn out after that. Zelos knew that, and when Judgement was cast in their direction, he pushed Sheena out of the way of the firing zone. Sheena cried his name as the attack directly connected with him. He fell over, completely out of the fight. Sheena kept screaming his name.

That's when Regan stepped in. The glow was back, and she was ready to kick some butt. She charged Yggdrasil without another thought, and stabbed him straight in the back. With that, Yggdrasil vanished. She then looked over to where Sheena held Zelos.

"No…No…NO!" she screamed. Her cries were desperate and sad. Regan walked over, and gently touched Zelos. With that, Zelos weakly opened his eyes.

"Sh…She…ena?" he asked quietly. Sheena cried as she held him. Zelos only smiled and told her to calm down.

With the Tales characters saved, Regan turned towards the front of the castle. Now to save Ike and his companions.

The group headed foreword, looking only at the front gates. The shouts they heard outside were catastrophic, and it didn't sound like anything was going well for them. Opening the gates, they were greeted to a true battlefield.

Ike was crushing opponent after opponent. His eyes had a fire in them that no one could ever replace. Every blow he gave was for Marth, who had jumped in front of the blast that could've ended his battle. For that, he was grateful and hateful. He needed revenge for Marth, who protected him when Ike was supposed to protect everyone.

Zelda and Link as a team were doing okay. Zelda constantly pulled out spells that saved her or Link, and LInk defeated anything that got close. They were slowly getting surrounded though, and Zelda found herself growing weary. She shot another light arrow right through a group of primids and they vanished. Link slashed another one, he swings losing their pace.

Toon Link and Sky were surrounded completely. Sky backed up, getting closer and closer to Toon Link's spot. She couldn't do anything about it though, and quickly called her bird. It came, but she was barely off of the ground when a blast separated her from her bird. She fell hard to the ground, and Toon Link stood in front to protect her. He grabbed his sword, and started to fight.

Regan quickly rushed out, the power flowing through her very being. Each time she attacked, it created such energy that she was able to keep going. Ike saw her, and he was shocked with how much power seemed to be radiating off of her. This realization though, gave him the courage he needed to fight on.

All the characters worked together, and within moments they had beaten everyone on the battlefield. Regan's glow faded again, and she stumbled with the overuse of her power. Ike looked at her warily, then said, "Thank you…" Regan nodded, not knowing what else to do. Ike seemed to take that as a thanks, and went over to check that Sky was okay.

With everyone settled, Regan set her sights to the castle. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the mass of enemies that had set their sights to infiltrating the castle.

"No…" she murmured. Harmony looked over, and gasped. Everyone was shocked, but they had to get moving before the people inside were harmed.

"Let's go!" Regan yelled.


End file.
